108990-help-me-find-the-endgame
Content ---- ---- ---- Nope, no one I know plays the game, and the guilds I have been in have been quite the joke. People come and go. If the leader is gone for a short time people find other guilds. So no, guilds aren't the solution I'm looking for. | |} ---- ---- ---- Grind and time gating is the end game here, oh and RNG. You could go do dailies but they're so mind numbingly dull and uninspired that you'd be better off just sitting in Illium watching people jumping on crates in the spaceport... | |} ---- Chores, gambling, loot vacuuming and waiting is hardcore. | |} ---- Hardcore does not equal time gating progression or appealing to a niche crowd which was never along for the ride to begin with, not adding in korean mmorpg elements like RNG on every single thing in game. There needed to be middle ground to appeal to both player bases if Carbine had any idea about what they were doing...it's evident from the severe lack of activity on many servers and contact lists that the game tanked. | |} ---- ---- This makes me sad, because I know those exact feels. All I do these days is level with the wife three days a week. I just can't bring myself to do even Northern Wastes dailies again (and I liked those ... the first five times). I hate the look of Blighthaven - the whole "Strain" thing is just monumentally unappealing to me so I haven't even finished that area, and I have no desire too. It's just ... ugly and uninspiring. Attunement? Yeah. Right. I gave up on that before I even started. Ain't nobody got time for that. (Well, I don't) I am pretty sure at this point, I keep playing: 1. to hold the guild together, because they're good people 2. to be my wife's sidekick 3. to see if my support of Carbine is going to pay off Weird how none of that involves progressing my Main in any way. | |} ---- Well the guild leader should either have good officers or not leave. My guild is quite alive, how? 1. When people leave I ask why and where to. Search for ways to improve the guild afterwards. Keep good relations with others guilds and those that left. 2. Our guild leader is off to USA for 2 weeks. As a council member I'm responsible for keeping it lively. I'm leaving for 2 weeks back home on wednesday, so they chattiest most trustworthy person has already been promoted to council to keep things going while I'm away. And if you don't like guilds, form a circle. Either a chatting circle or a circle specific for the activity that you want to do. In Hazak we have an all level dungeoning circle called "Happy Dungeons". | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Hey OP, If that was true, the addon linked in my signature would not exist. I think you need to find people with your interests to hang out. Or, surprise, install the addon, search the publicly listed houses it shows and make new friends. It only takes one person on my server to start talking about housing in Housing Zone before everyone is enthusiastically telling you to "come visit!" Now, I'm not trying to promote my addon for any other reason than I honestly think you could make some friends with it. It permits you to take people on a tour of houses with you or they you. Check it out, maybe it'll pique your interest some. As for the end game content, I think we're all in the same boat. Most of us have been 50 for so long now we can't even tell you when when it was we dinged. If you're getting yelled at, why don't you spout off to them to be a little less critical and more helpful? Check out the Medic forums about what LAS options you have. Maybe there's something to merit from them you haven't picked up on alone? Solo game play is quite different from group game play. If you solo leveled, there are going to be things you missed out learning that work better in a group. I haven't run into botters in PVP, just... really well decked out players in gear and my PVP healing is a joke thanks to CDs not working properly. Woo, Healslinger here. Wow. I'm a chatty Kathy, I should totally promote myself to join some guild that doesn't mind me sitting around talking in all the different zones as I zoom around. But seriously, I'm glad to see you navigating the game by introducing a social aspect to your guild. Without any talking, things get boring, people don't make relationships with one another and they don't have attachments, which causes them to leave. | |} ---- Well really there's not much else to do in running a guild. There's probably some super serious guilds that want nothing but quiet and only use the guild chat to promote dungeon runs or something, but normally when people join a guild they just want some friends to hang out with. And it's easier for everyone when someone else is sitting there contributing to conversations or starting some :) | |} ---- ---- Keeping people, chatty, organizing events and play time together, etc. All signs of a good guild. I find most guilds you can't let run themselves they get to quiet, and then people start looking for new shinier places. I know my play time is limited but I do my best to keep things chatty. | |} ---- ---- I understand, but playing an MMO without others is a frustrating and pointless adventure. Maybe Wildstar or MMO's in general are not your game. | |} ---- ---- The attunement process sucks. Take it out of the game completely and this game will thrive. Leave it in, and it will die. | |} ---- Taking out the attunement process would simply just delay the inevitable. If you can complete a vet dungeon, you can complete a vet dungeon on silver. If you can't complete a vet dungeon because of skill, you have no place in raids. If you can't complete a vet dungeon because you refuse to find a group or guild of players, how are you going to raid? If your guild isn't organized enough to get people through vet dungeons, how is it going to raid? I'm not saying that taking out attunement, or removing some of it is necessarily a bad thing. My point here is that it's not going to be the giant population fix that people are thinking it's going to be. It might bring people back temporarily, but because of the above it will be a short lived fix. The game needs more than just attunement adjustments to make it thrive. | |} ---- ----